Tu, Yo y el Elfo escribano
by Grey Winter
Summary: Un pequeño incidente deja a Kyle sin su magia y a Fanboy con un nuevo problema –"No me importa lo que hagas solo, regrésame mi magia"– Slash-Fankyle
1. Las desgracias suelen pasar

**Cap.1-.** Las desgracias suelen pasar

**L**a tan esperada fecha por todos, - en especial por los chicos de la clase del profesor Mufflin - había llegado; las vacaciones de verano iniciaban, dejando de lado las aburridas clases y tediosas tareas escolares y dar paso a la diversión sin obligaciones. Cuando el timbre dio por terminadas las clases y el inicio de las vacaciones, un gran alboroto se armo por todos los pasillos, entre gritos de entusiasmo y chicos corriendo de un lado a otro.

En uno de los pasillos, un escándalo digno de castigo, era liderado por Fanboy y Chum chum, dos de los alumnos mas ruidosos y problemáticos de toda la escuela, pero ya con las clases terminadas, no había nada que hacer para poder acallar el alboroto formado por esos dos. Ahora tenían todo el verano libre para divertirse y poder jugar, ya que corrieron con la suerte de no tener que asistir a cursos de verano como muchos otros desafortunados, ¿como habían logrado librarse de las clases de verano y aprobar sus materias?, era uno de los mas grandes misterios para el profesor Mufflin

Mientras que todos salían corriendo entre risas y gritos, Kyle era uno de los pocos alumnos de su clase, que dejaban el aula caminando en forma decente y educada. Las vacaciones de verano no significaba para Kyle juegos y alboroto como para la mayoría, el solo anhelaba un poco de tranquilidad para poder practicar sus hechizos y mejorar sus habilidades mágicas. Con su Necronomicon bajo el brazo, dejo atrás la escuela a paso rápido, pasando de lado junto a los dos fanáticos en calzoncillos, Kyle les dirigió una mirada rápida y se alejo, esperando no tener que toparse con ellos en todo lo que le restaba del verano.

################

Pocos días después de haber dado inicio oficialmente el verano, la peor desgracia nunca antes vista, ni mucho menos anticipada, se presento para Fanboy.

–Pero no puedes irte, hay tantas cosas divertidas que tenemos que hacer juntos – Dijo Fanboy al borde de las lágrimas

–Lo se, pero mi mama quiere ir de vacaciones a la playa este año – Contesto Chum chum rascándose la nuca apenado

–No chum chum, no puedes abandonarme y dejarme aquí solo

–Vamos, vas a estar bien amigo – le palmeo el hombro para animarlo

–No, no voy a estar bien, podría pasarme algo malo y horrible, llévame contigo Chum chum – corrió al lado de Chum chum sujetándose de su capa

–Ya te dije que no puedo llevarte, pero solo serán unos cuantos días, te prometo traer un gran regalo de la playa para ti

– ¿Un regalo? – pregunto interesado

–Te traeré tu propio pulpo mascota, que dices – le sonrió alegre

–Si… un pulpo, suena bien, podría usarlo para adivinar mi futuro, pero – Fanboy bajo su mirada al suelo entristecido – No tendré con quien jugar cuando te vayas

Chum chum pareció pensárselo un poco – Puedes encontrar a alguien mas con quien jugar

–No Chum chum, yo quiero que te quedes conmigo, no quiero quedarme solo ¡nooo!

Fanboy se tiro al piso pataleando como un niño pequeño, soltando gritos y lloriqueando, ahora sus divertidas vacaciones, estaban oficialmente arruinadas.

################

En busca de un bocadillo, Kyle bajaba por las escaleras sin mucho cuidado, ya que mantenía su vista fija en un libro que sostenía frente a el, sin prestarle atención a nada que no fuera su lectura. Bajo los últimos dos escalones y entro a la cocina. Al entrar dejo su preciado Necronomicon sobre la mesa de centro y abrió el refrigerador, rebusco por un momento hasta encontrar los pastelillos de frambuesa que tanto le gustaban, tomo un par de estos llevándose uno a la boca. Al girarse para tomar de nuevo su libro de hechizos, vio en la puerta trasera que daba al patio una extraña mancha púrpura enmascarada, con su rostro pagado al vidrio.

Al ver que por fin era notada su presencia, el intruso grito su nombre con alegría.

–¡KYLE!

Al escuchar su nombre, Kyle salio de su sorpresa inicial de encontrar a Fanboy husmeando en su casa, y frunció el ceño.

–Oye Kyle estoy aquí me vez, me vez ¡KYLE! - Fanboy agitaba sus brazos frenético como si de un pájaro aleteando se tratara.

Kyle intento ignorarlo y seguir con su lectura, pero supo de inmediato que el molesto Fanboy no se iría tan fácilmente, suspiro resignado y se acercó a abrir la puerta, entre más pronto averiguara que diablos quería ese loco fanático, más rápido se alejaría de el. Grave error.

Tan rápido como la puerta se abrió, Fanboy entro corriendo directo a la sala.

–Oye que rayos haces – se quejo Kyle

–Oh… tienes muchos libros aquí – parado frente a uno de los libreros de la sala, Fanboy veía cada una de las coloridas portadas – pero ninguno tiene dibujo, como se supone que los entienda entonces

–Aléjate de mis libros, tu no sabes nada – exclamo entrando a la sala

Pero su queja no fue escuchada, Fanboy tomaba cada uno de los libro y al ver que no tenia dibujos ni colores interesantes, los tiraba regándolos por toda la sala.

–Deja eso, todo esta ordenado por orden alfabético, ¿sabes cuanto me tarde en acomodar esos libros? – Llego al lado del Fanboy arrebatándole un libro de las manos y regresándolo al estante – eres un bobo, acaso no sabes lo que es el orden – miro sobre su hombro pero Fanboy ya no estaba a su lado, si no en el sofá sentado con un libro abierto sobre sus piernas

–Hey Kyle, ya se que podemos hacer para divertirnos

–Si tu podrías irte y dejarme solo

–Pero eso no seria divertido Kyle

–Lo seria para mí, así que largo de mi casa

–Ya se ¿te gustar los libros verdad?, por que no leamos uno

–Tú ni siquiera sabes leer – dijo lanzándole una mirada expectante

–Claro que si, no es tan difícil – Bajo su vista al libro que descansaba sobre su regazo intentando leer una oración sin mucho existo

–Sabes que olvídalo, solo vete

–Pero… no tengo a donde ir

–No me importa, fuera

–Vamos Kyle nos divertiremos mucho, podemos jugar a los piratas o los hombres espaciales que vencen a un molusco gigante – levanto sus manos agitándolas como un pulpo

–Por que no juegas con tu amigo el redondo – sugirió Kyle cruzándose de brazos

–Chum chum el…bueno, se fue de vacaciones y no regresara hasta dentro de 2 semanas

–Que triste, pero… no es asunto mío, fuera – ordeno nuevamente

–Mejor juguemos a ser magos como te gusta – respondió ignorando toda negativa por parte de Kyle

–Cuantas veces tendré que repetírtelo, YO si soy un mago de verdad

–Bien ahora prepárate voy a lanzar uno de mis mejores hechizos, con la ayuda de este libro mágico y mi varita

Fanboy levanto el libro que descansaba sobre sus piernas, que era el Necronomicon y en conjunto, saco sorpresivamente la varita de Kyle de uno de sus bolsillos.

–De donde sacaste mi varita – Inquirió sorprendido

–La tome sin que te dirás cuenta cuando entre, y ahora esta listo para ser impresionado con mis grandiosas habilidades de hechice rehería

–¡NO! Deja mi varita

Kyle se abalanzó sobre Fanboy intentando arrebatarle su varita, entre golpes, gritos y patadas, rodando por toda la alfombra de la sala. El alboroto fue tal, que llamo la atención del elfo escribano, que llego hasta la sala y se detuvo bajo el marco de entrada; Dejo escapar el aire que contenía en sus pulmones en una expresión de cansancio, al ver que solo se trataba de una simple riña infantil.

De un momento a otro, rayos de colores salían disparados del peculiar artefacto, rebotando en las paredes, en uno de sus últimos intentos, una luz verde ilumino toda la habitación y Kyle por fin recupero su varita.

–Escúchame bien, no me importa si estas solo, triste o aburrido, solo sal de mi casa y no vulvas, no quiero verte, ni oírte, no quiero saber nada de ti hasta que tenga que regresar a la escuela

–Kyle….

–Prefiero pasar todo mi verano junto el feroz grifo que estar cerca de un enmascarado inepto y raro como tu

Derrotada Fanboy dejo la sala a paso lento, con la mirada cristalina, Kyle era uno de sus pocos amigos junto a Chum chum. Hay se iba su ultima oportunidad de tener un poco de compañía, ese triste y solitario verano.

El pelirrojo suspiro aliviado al ver por fin salir a Fanboy de su casa. Se giro para buscar su Necronomicon y seguir con su lectura, pero de inmediato su vista se topo con todo el desorden de la sala, gruño molesto al ver su compendio de conocimiento regado por todo el suelo, ahora reacomodar esos libros le llevaría toda la tarde.

Empezó a recoger cada uno de los libros del suelo cuando de golpe una idea llego a su mente, que se suponía que hacia, el era un mago y como todo buen mago, tenia numerosos hechizos a su disposición que le facilitaban el trabajo. Saco su varita eh intento un hechizo simple para regresar todo a la normalidad y… Nada, no pasaba nada, bueno un intento mas, quizás no se concentro lo suficiente.

Varios intentos más y con su paciencia al limite, comenzó a irritarse. Que pasaba con su varita ¿se había dañado acaso?, o el estaba demasiado casando y por eso no podía hacer un simple hechizo. Molesto agito su varita bruscamente, maldiciendo por lo bajo.

El elfo observaba a lo lejos como Kyle intentaba por sexta ocasión realizar el hechizo, conociendo la poca practica de ese chico, a estas alturas ya debería haber aparecido algo erróneamente como en la mayoría de las veces, un clásico, el muchacho quería un pastelillo y una encantadora y fea rana azul aparecía en su lugar, así que era un poco extraño que hasta ahora no apareciera nada por equivocación, como si el chico ya no…

El elfo frunció el ceño y saco una pequeña maleta, ya entendía el asunto. Empaco las pocas cosas que guardaba en un baúl y salio rumbo a la puerta.

–Oye a donde crees que vas, no puedes irte ahora, necesito ayuda con esta cosa – exclamo Kyle señalando la varita en su mano – creo que esta rota o algo

–La varita no esta rota – respondió el elfo con su tono tranquilo de siempre

–Claro que lo esta, si no, como explicas que ya no puedo hacer un simple encantamiento para reacomodar esos estupidos libros

–Ya te lo dije la varita no es el problema – hizo una pausa dramática – Eres tu

–Yo… pero, yo no puedo ser el problema… que, que es lo que estoy haciendo mal

–No lo entiendes niño – dejo escapar un suspiro cansado – ah, eso es lo que pasa cuando usas tu varita como un juguete para jugar con ese amigo tuyo

– ¿Que amigo?, espera Fanboy no es mi amigo, además aun no me explicas por que no puedo hacer magia

–Por que ya no la tienes

–Ja, claro – espeto burlesco – Mientes, claro que tengo magia, son un mago

–Deberías estudiar más

–Pero… como, si – Kyle intento quejarse pero ya estaba comenzando a confundirse

El elfo se giro dispuesto a salir

–A donde vas, no puedes dejarme solo en medio de mi crisis mágica

–Con el chico púrpura, obviamente

–Chico purpu… ¡FANBOY!, por que iras con el – pronuncio molesto

–Fui conjurado para ayudar a un joven mago estudiante con sus deberes, y eso debo hacer y como el ahora tiene tu magia, es al el a quien debo ayudar

Tras terminar su explicación, salio de la casa dejando a Kyle en completo shock, lo mas recomendable era dejar que Kyle unieras las piezas por su cuenta y entendiera lo que paso, el era un chico listo así que no tardaría mucho en averiguarlo, pensó el elfo.

Después de todo los accidentes suelen ocurrir y mas aun si Fanboy esta de por medio…

* * *

Hola a todos, bien aquí esta el primer cap. Si les gusto la historia y desean que la continúe, dejen su comentario y háganmelo saber, al igual que sus sugerencias, dudas, correcciones, saludos, o lo que quieran, será bien recibido.

Saludos y gracias por leer.


	2. Negociando con el enemigo

**Cap. 2****. – Negociando con el enemigo**

**K**yle daba vueltas alrededor de su sillón, como un león enjaulado, repasando mentalmente todo lo ocurrido en los últimos 15 minutos. Su elfo lo abandono, recibió una molesta visita que ocasiono un MUY grave problema y ahora, no tenia su preciada habilidad mágica, -_Grandioso -_ farfullo por lo alto molesto. Y ahora ¿que se supone que haría?

Ya pasado y superado, su reciente ataque de pánico, al saberse una persona NO mágica, se dejo caer pesadamente sobre su sillón con los brazos cruzados y con una expresión ceñuda en el rostro, cuando noto algo debajo de el, claro, su Necronomicon, hay estaba la solución. Saco el libro debajo de el, y releyó cada una de sus paginas, si existía una explicación para su desgracia, tenia que estar hay escrita.

################

A grandes zancadas llego frente a la puerta de extraña forma y chillarte color verde, se tomo un momento para pensar bien en lo que estaba a punto de hacer y finalmente llamo a la puerta. Adentro una alegre voz no tardo en responder.

– Kyle amigo, adelante pasa – saludo emocionado Fanboy cuando abrió la puerta – No sabia que vendrías de visita

– Esto no es una visita y… – al abrirse la puerta Kyle pudo ver el interior de la casa y mas específicamente, ver a su elfo sentado en el sofá tomando una taza de té – Tú… ¡traidor! – exclamo señalándolo de forma acusadora

– Ah si, el llego hace rato, diciendo cosas muy extrañas, como que debía ayudarme con mis tareas y cosas así – explico Fanboy la presencia del elfo en su casa

– El no te ayudara en nada, por que el es MI elfo, Yo lo conjure y solo a mí debe ayudarme

– Tranquilo Kyle, puedes llevártelo es tuyo – Fanboy giro su vista al elfo, buscando la confirmación a sus palabras

– Yo no voy a irme, ahora vivo aquí – se negó el elfo

– Pero tu…. Vivas conmigo, ¿De verdad? – Fanboy no pudo evitar emocionarse ante la idea de un nuevo compañero de juegos, no importaba si se trataba del elfo de Kyle

– Tu cállate, y tu – se dirigió al elfo – creí que teníamos un trato

– Lo teníamos si, cuando eras mágicamente aceptable pero ahora, me eres completamente irrelevante

– Bien, que esta pasando aquí – el joven fanático vio a ambos, pero ninguno pareció escucharlo

– Que esperas para soluciona esto – continuo Kyle ignorando maratónicamente a Fanboy

– Tú tienes la culpa de todo en primer lugar, a si que no intentes culparme

– Pero tienes que ayudarme

– No, no tengo, es tu magia después de todo, no – el elfo le lanzo una mirada despectiva tomando un sorbo de su té

– Como sea, no te necesito de todos modos, según esto – abrió su Necronomicon en una pagina en particular – el poseedor de la magia, debe recitar el hechizo mal conjurado y se revertirán todos sus efectos, eso quiere decir que…

El chico fanático, que hasta ahora permaneció en silencio, capto la mirada de sus invitados.

– ¿Qué? – pregunto nervioso al sentirse observado

– Bien hay lo tienes, tu gran salvador – se burlo el elfo

– ¿Salvador? Que quieren decir con eso – mascullo Fanboy desconcertado

Kyle gruño molesto –Escúchame con atención, por que no pienso repetírtelo, por accidente toda mi magia fue trasferida a ti con un rayo de mi varita

– Entonces yo… ahora tengo tus poderes de hechicero

– Si algo así

– Asombroso, eso quiere decir que puedo apareces una cabra si quisiera

– Por supuesto, solo tienes que concentrarte en lo que quieres y agitar la varita – le explico el elfo mirándolo con atención

– Por favor, que tengas mis poderes no te hace un mago de verdad, necesitas tener un entrenamiento previo como yo y tal vez….

–¡Si una cabra! – grito emocionado al ver una cabra frente a el, que de inmediato corrió abrazar – Wow enserio eres de verdad, que mas podré hacer con este palito mágico

– Pero… como hiciste eso tan rápido – Kyle estaba completamente sorprendido

– Ahora ya no te sientes tan especial cierto – le sonrío el elfo con sorda a Kyle – Oh bueno, es magia básica cualquier tonto puede usarla, incluso el – termino señalando a Fanboy junto a la cabra

– Tus poderes son geniales Kyle – exclamo el joven fanático contemplando a la cabra que apareció

– Dime algo que no sepa ya – musito fastidiado – por que mejor no lees esto, para que pueda irme de una vez – Kyle le entro el libro

– Y yo debo leer esto como para que… – Fanboy daba vuelta al libro entre sus manos intentando encontrarle sentido a las palabras escritas

– Para que reviertas el encantamiento y me regreses la magia a mi, su legitimo dueño

– Así que… quieres tu magia de vuelta

– Por supuesto, si no que mas estaría haciendo yo aquí hablando contigo

– Si, ya veo – se llevo una mano a la barbilla en pose pensativa – Y ¿cuanto deseas tus poderes de vuelta?

– Espera, que estas planeando – Kyle arqueo una ceja en señal de desconfianza

– Nada, solo te pregunto que estarías dispuesto a hacer por tu magia

– Un momento, me estas chantajeando bobalicon – inquirió enojado

– Yo no lo llamaría chantaje, más bien seria un acuerdo donde los dos tenemos un final feliz – contesto con una expresión inocente en el rostro

– Pues yo no me siento muy feliz en este momento

– Si, por lo general la felicidad llega hasta el final

El pelirrojo lo miro con desconfianza, no quería negociar nada con el, es decir, era SU magia la que esta de por medio, no podía simplemente devolvérsela y ya, no claro que no, Fanboy tenia que complicarlo todo.

– Clásico en ti – hablo Kyle con resignación – bien que quieres

– Que te quedes a jugar conmigo hasta que regrese Chum Chum

– No sueñes, no pienso soportarte durante dos semanas solo para que al final me regreses lo que es mío, a si que mejor déjate de tonterías y lee ese estupido hechizo inversor

– No

– Hazlo ya – exigió casi en un grito

Fanboy negó con la cabeza y se cruzo de brazos, dándole la espalda a Kyle

– Ya sabes lo que quiero, si no te quedas a jugar conmigo, no pienso leer nada

– El chico morado sabe lo que quiere eh, te quedaras entonces a jugar a las muñequitas Kyle – intervino el escribano

– Cállate elfo escribano, y no voy a jugar contigo, me escuchas, me niego a ceder ante tu absurda petición

– Bien si eso quieres – Fanboy tomo asiento al lado del elfo en el sofá – puedes enseñarme a usar esta varita – pregunto

– Para eso es que vine, no te lo explique cuando llegué – espeto el elfino haciendo desaparecer su taza de té, con un ligero movimiento de su mano

– No, no, no, tú no le vas a enseñar nada y tú descerebrado deja de usar mi magia

– Si quieres que eso pase, ya sabes que hacer – Fanboy sonrío malévolamente al terminar de hablar

Kyle estaba acorralado y para su mala suerte, era un callejón sin salida.

– De acuerdo

################

– Y el osito aprendió a caminar con una sola pata, fin – termino el relato, cerrando un libro anaranjado que en la portada decía _"cuentos infantiles y muchos mas"_

– Si, nada como una buena historia antes de dormir – puntualizo el chico fanático

– Pero que clase de historia fue esa, no se supone que tenga un final feliz

– Lo tiene, recuerda que al final el oso termina ganándose la olla de oro

– Eso, no tiene ningún sentido, ahora entiendo por que eres tan tonto leyendo esa clase de cosas, deberías leer libros más avanzados en lugar de esa basura colorida con escenarios en relieve, ¿que tienes 3 años?

– Pero son divertidos – se excusó

– Como digas – el pelirrojo rodó los ojos aburrido

Reviso su alrededor otra vez, no podía creer hasta donde llegaba con tal de recuperar su magia, en un principio rechazo ampliamente la idea de mudarse a la guarida de fanáticos y ni se diga de quedarse a dormir bajo el mismo techo con Fanboy. Pero hay estaba, sentado y cubierto con una manta ligera y calida. La cama de Chum chum, el lugar donde tenia que dormir esa noche, no habiendo otro lugar para descansar y aunque el sofá esta disponible, francamente el no pensaba (ni quería) dormir en el, a si que acepto dormir en la cama de Chum chum.

Era la primera vez que Kyle dormía lejos de su casa, la idea lo incomodo un poco y lo hizo recordar esas pijamadas que ocasionalmente organizaba Sigmund y las que el nunca estuvo invitado. Intento no pensar más en ese asunto y se cubrió con la manta.

A su lado, Fanboy se preparaba para descansar igual que el.

– Buenas noches Kyle

– Buenas noches

– No dejes que el monstruo debajo de mi cama te asuste

– Monstruo ¿Cual monstruo?

– Si, Frank, vive debajo de mi cama y se alimenta de las pelusas y el polvo, es amigable cuando lo conoces

Kyle lo miro detenidamente, esperando escuchar que Fanboy le dijera que toda esa historia se trataba de una broma, pero al no ver la reacción que esperaba y que al parecer hablaba enserio, no pudo mas que pensar que Fanboy estaba completamente loco o por lo menos perdido en algún mundo surrealista donde las hadas existían, aunque bueno… de hecho, las hadas si existen pero…

– Los monstruos no existen y si existieran dudo mucho que vivieran debajo de tu cama

– Claro que existen, mira te lo mostrare – llego al borde de su cama y levanto el cobertor dejando ver la parte inferior

– Oh rayos - Pensándolo bien, dormir en el sofá no era tan mala idea después de todo.

Un agudo grito resonó en la habitación, -_que demonios era eso-_ pensó Kyle alejándose de la cama de Fanboy y corriendo al sofá.

– Kyle estas seguro de querer dormir en el sofá

– Ah… si ya duérmete

– De acuerdo, que descanses

¿Descansar?, lo más probable era que tendría pesadillas luego de ver esa cosa horrible. Miro feo al sofá verde y se acomodo en el. Esa seria una larga noche, muy larga y con poco descanso.

################

Despertó cuando escucho algunos sartenes y bolsas en movimiento. Abrió un poco sus ojos acostumbrándose a la luz que a esa hora de la mañana, entraba por la ventana. Durmió lo que le pareció un lapso de diez minutos, no se había dado cuenta en que momento sucumbió a su cansancio. Se toco el cuello adolorido, seguramente por dormir en una mala postura, se levanto y fue directo a la cocina.

– Ya despertaste – exclamo Fanboy apenas y el pelirrojo entro a la cocina

– Si gracias a tu escándalo

– Oh lo siento, es que no encontraba la mayonesa

– Para que necesitas la mayonesa – pregunto desviando su vista a la mesa

Sobre la mesa había algunos paquetes de comida instanea, un frasco de café, que seguramente desaparecería en cuanto el elfo lo viera, un bote de jugo, uno de leche al parecer vació y pan.

– Lo necesito para mi desayuno, pan tostado con mayonesa – le explico colocando un par de rebanadas de pan, en la tostadora

– ¿Mayonesa?, te gusta untar mayonesa en tus tostadas – hablo con una expresión de repulsión en el rostro – eso es simplemente asqueroso

– Que es lo que les pones tú

– Lo normal, mermelada o crema de nuez

– mmm... creo que se nos termino la mermelada

– No importa comeré las tostadas solas

– Descuida Kyle, yo me encargare de esto – saco la varita con pose heroica

– Que piensas hacer

– Voy aparecer un frasco de mermelada – se concentro como le dijo el elfo y con un movimiento de la varita, apareció el frasco con etiqueta rosa y el dibujo de una fresa – Aquí tienes Kyle, no tienes que agradecérmelo

– No iba a hacerlo de todas formas – le arrebato el frasco de forma brusca

Lo peor de no tener su magia era, definitivamente ver como Fanboy la utilizaba sin problemas, y que siempre estuviera tan sonriente y alegre. Cuando todo esto terminara, recordaría mantenerse muy lejos de Fanboy, muy, muy lejos de el…

* * *

Hola a todos los que se toman el tiempo de seguir esta historia, bien aquí les traigo el capitulo dos, espero que les guste y me den su opinión.

Quiero agradecer a Rockyourlife17, Dubidumi y a HanaNoTenshi4 por sus bonitos comentarios que me animaron a continuar el fic :D

Y como siempre digo, no olviden dejar sus comentarios, al igual que sus sugerencias, dudas, correcciones, saludos o lo que quieran, será bien recibido.

Saludos y gracias por leer.


	3. Travesura

**Declairmer****:** Fanboy y Chum chum, no me pertenecen son propiedad de sus creadores y yo solo los empleo en esta historia sin fines de lucro.

* * *

**Cap. 3 – Travesura**

El aburrimiento se volvía menos soportable a cada minuto, necesitaba un poco de distracción o de lo contrario aquel día se volvería mas pesado. Miro de mala gana a los dos chicos que tenia frente a el, haciendo prácticamente nada. Frunció el seño en señal de disgusto antes de hablar.

–Oigan ustedes, no piensan hacer nada, estoy apunto de quedarme dormido aquí – se quejo el elfo

–No te quejes, yo no estoy mejor que tú – se giro para mirar a Fanboy – Y bien, que alocada aventura tendremos hoy – dijo en tono de burla Kyle

–No estoy seguro, hay tantas cosas que podríamos hacer los tres juntos – contesto con su sonrisa confiada de siempre

–Solo escoge cualquier cosa

–Por que mejor no juegan a Kyle el gruñón

–Por que mejor no te callas elfo escribano

–Solo di una sugerencia

–Pues ahórratela y espero que estés feliz con todo esto

–Hago lo que puedo para entretenerme, gracias

–Enserio prefieres estar con… eso – comenzó de nuevo Kyle con sus quejas

–Oye yo no invente las reglas, solo hago mi trabajo – se defendió

–No uses como excusa tu trabajo

Fanboy escuchaba la riña en silencio, debiendo un mega vaso de leche con chocolate. Estaban en la sala, Fanboy junto a Kyle sentados en el sofá y el elfo de pie junto a las escaleras, tomo un pequeño sorbo antes de dirigirse al pelirrojo.

–¿Quieres un poco Kyle? – le extendió su vaso

–No

–¿Seguro?

–Fanboy no me gusta la leche, gracias de todas formas

–Eso explica por que eres tan debilucho – opino el elfo con expresión aburrida

–Tú deja de criticarme – le dirigió una mirada retadora a su ex-elfo

–Es solo una observación

–Por que mejor no hacer una observación de mi… ¡Fanboy que haces! – exclamo al sentir algo húmedo sobre su ropa

–Uy lo siento

Miro el suéter a rayas que vestía, tenía una enorme mancha de líquido blanquecino, esparcido por la parte media. Una sanación húmeda y desagradable, lo hizo ponerse de pie de inmediato. Kyle lanzo una mirada asesina al causante, que escondió su vaso, ahora vacío, tras su espalda.

–je jeje iré por mas a la cocina – se excuso antes de salir prácticamente corriendo

–Si… esto si es entretenido – río el elfo al ver el estado en que termino la ropa de Kyle

–De que lado estas

–De ninguno realmente – contesto son simpleza

Kyle gruño ante la respuesta tan poco alentadora del elfo. Maldiciendo el instante en el que acepto quedarse con Fanboy.

################

–Oh gran princesa, decidme en que puede ayudar vuestro leal caballero – recito Fanboy haciendo una reverencia

–Esto es muy estupido y lo sabes verdad – señalo el pelirrojo parado sobre una mesa

–Lo que no entiendo es por que tengo que usar este vestido – le secundo el elfo junto a el

–Bueno al menos no eres el único con vestido aquí – Kyle bajo su mirada para ver de nuevo el singular modelito rosado, ¿como se dejo convencer para jugar a eso? A claro, ya lo recordaba, todo con tal de recuperar su magia

–Eso no me hace sentir menos ridículo – se quejo el elfo cubierto con un vestido muy parecido al de Kyle pero en tono morado

–Pero tu eres la reina y Kyle la princesa, – explico Fanboy – eh aquí su imperio – frente a ellos había un montón de juguetes y osos de felpa formados en fila

–Si, si, si soy la reina – hablo sin entusiasmo el escribano

Por otro lado Kyle se distraía viendo cada detalle de su vestido – Son lindos estos encajes – dijo de forma distraída

–No lo dices enserio – el elfo arqueo una ceja extrañado ante su singular comentario

– ¿Qué?, pudo ser peor, pudo habernos vestido de vacas o no se, aun peor el vestido pudo ser verde

–Oh si claro verde, que gran tragedia

–Deja el sarcasmo elfo escribano, además sabes perfectamente que ODIO el color verde

–Bien sus majestades decidme, cual será su primer decreto real – interrumpió Fanboy su conversación parándose frente a ellos

–La reina decreta que tomara un descanso, necesito un café, así que ustedes jueguen solos – el elfo se desvaneció en una nube de polvo frente a ellos

–Bueno digamos que a la reina se la comieron los osos – soltó el chico fanático

– ¿Osos? – examino extrañado

–Si ya sabes, la reina sale de paseo feliz por su reino y los malvados osos monstruos la capturan para su cena, lo típico

–Como digas – le lanzo una mirada despectiva – y bueno ¿que se supone que haga ahora?

–Eh… tienes que cuidar a tu cerdo mascota princesa – le entrega a precioso el cerdo mascota de la clase

–arg huele horrible – alejo al cerdo mirándolo con desagrado

–Es por que acaba de tomar su baño diario del ducto del drenaje

–Que asco, llévatelo

–Pero tienes que cuidarlo princesa

–No, la princesa no quiere a esa cosa apestosa, llévatela

_24 minutos después_…

–Casi pude ver tu rostro sorprendido mientras caías de la cascada, fue tan asombroso, lastima que no tenía mi cámara

–Tenías que… tenias que empujarme de las escaleras tonto inútil – el pelirrojo se vio en el espejo del lavamanos, su ojo izquierdo estaba hinchado y le dolía el brazo

En efecto Fanboy lo había empujado de las escaleras inventando una tonta historia para excusarse, miro con tristeza la parte hinchada de su ojo. El tonto juego de Fanboy termino siendo una completa tortura para el.

–No Kyle esas eran las cataratas de Niágara, creí que sabias que a las princesas les gusta los deporte extremo – soltó una risita burlona – además si no saltabas el cocodrilo te habría devorado

–¡Cocodrilo!, yo te enseñare, voy atare y usarte como alimento para cocodrilos grandísimo tonto

–Kyle las princesas no se expresan de esa forma sabes

La paciencia del pelirrojo tenía sus límites y a estas alturas su paciencia era casi nula. Completamente colérico, miro a sus lados buscando cualquier objeto que le sirviera como proyectil, cualquier cosa servia con tal de sacias su frustración y enojo. Abrió la gaveta tras el espejo, tomo el tubo de pasta dental y lo arrojo con dirección al rostro de Fanboy y antes de que se diera cuenta, se encontraba inmerso en su propio juego de tiro al blanco. Mas y mas cosas salían volando de esa gaveta y el pobre Fanboy solo podía esquivar cada uno de los objetos indefenso.

–Nooo Kyle espera noo aaahh – En un intento por escapar tropezó con la tina de baño cayendo de bruces al piso

_13 minutos después… _

Fanboy lucia un ojo morado cortesía del mango de un sartén, que no pudo esquivar, ¿como había llegado aquel dichoso sartén a manos de Kyle?, aun le era un misterio, pero si que le dolió ese golpe.

–Que pasa Fanboy, creí que sabias que a las princesas nos gusta jugar tiro al tonto, eres mas lento de lo que pensé

Por cualquier respuesta que esperara, Fanboy se echo a reír, contagiando a Kyle con su risa. Era extraño pero Kyle no se sentía tan molesto como pretendía sonar, hasta podría decir que se estaba divirtiendo…

* * *

_¡Hola!, eh vue__lto (silencio y sonido de grillos de fondo), bien se que el capitulo es corto demasiado para mi gusto y también se que tarde mucho en actualizar y pido disculpas por ello. _

_Agradezco los comentarios de __**hotokeu-chan, Rockyourlife17**__ y __**Pinguinsfan09**_

_Y no olviden dejar sus comentarios (si creen que merezco alguno claro), si les gusto el cap y si desean que continúe háganmelo saber, al igual que sus sugerencias, dudas correcciones, saludos o lo que quieran, será bien recibido._

_Saludos y gracias por leer. _


	4. Peligro

**Disclaimer:** Fanboy y Chum chum, no me pertenecen son propiedad de sus creadores y yo solo los empleo en esta historia sin fines de lucro.

* * *

**Cap.4. – Peligro**

**G**olpeo la molesta rama que rozaba su rostro y obstruía su vista. Con un movimiento rápido mando a volar la rama rota y se limpio algo de tierra que callo en su cabello en el proceso. Miro con fastidio al frente, intentando reacomodarse en su lugar. El suelo estaba frío a pesar de ser verano y percibía el fresco aroma a humedad que desprendía la tierra. ¿Cuanto tiempo más pensaba quedarse ahí mirando?

–Oye tara-bobo, tengo hambre podríamos…

–Shssss

–Pero…

–Quieres callarte, podría escucharnos

– ¿Quien? ¿El gato?

–No es un gato, ya te lo dije, es un pirata roba tesoros, que en cualquier momento nos llevara a su guarida secreta

–Ayer dijiste lo mismo de aquel perro y no paso absolutamente nada – le recordó cansado

–Ese fue un pequeño error, pero ahora estamos tras la pista correcta, estoy seguro de que encontramos al malvado pirata

–Y yo estoy seguro de que terminare desarrollando algún nuevo tipo de alergia, si sigo entre tanta rama y hojas

Kyle dejo escapar un suspiro, sabia que la imaginación de Fanboy no tenía límites, pero ya estaba empezando aburrirse, y es que ver a un gato recostado a medio patio tomando un poco de sol, no era para nada entretenido.

–Mira si quieres seguir viendo a ese tonto gato hazlo, pero yo voy a buscar algo para comer – el pelirrojo salio del arbusto, llevándose algunas hojas entre su cabello y una herida en el codo – ¡Estupida rama! – se quejo al sentir el ardor de la herida.

Regreso su mirada al arbusto notando con disgusto que Fanboy seguía en la misma posición, recostado boca abajo centrando su total atención al supuesto _pirata gato_, suponiendo que no lo seguiría regreso solo a la guarida de fanáticos, para comer algo.

Se alejo un par de calles, teniendo en mente los pastelillos que deseaba saborear, cuando un grito de auxilio lo hizo detenerse, no muy lejos del, una persona pedía a gritos ayuda, los continuos gritos de auxilio lo obligaron a regresar. Se acerco corriendo y no tardo mucho en divisar una figura frente a el.

Boog

Un bravucón que trabajaba en el Frosty mercado, estaba como siempre molestando a chicos menores que el, solo por el placer de poder hacerlo y en esta ocasión su victima era Fanboy.

Cuando Kyle regreso al anterior arbusto que uso como escondite, vio a Boog sosteniendo a Fanboy de una pierna suspendido en el aire. Sacudía al chico de forma constante, diciendo cosas como, _"me darás todo tu dinero aunque tenga que sacártelo igual que a una alcancía"_;esta de mas decir que el pobre chico no tenia forma alguna de defenderse, mas que solo gritonear y eh intentar no vomitar con los bruscos movimientos que hacia su cuerpo suspendido en el aire a pocos centímetros del suelo.

La primera reacción de Kyle fue intentar huir de ahí, su instinto de supervivencia se lo decía, pero no podía dejar a Fanboy… era su amigo ahora ¿cierto? .Dejando sus propios cuestionamientos para después, se adelanto valiente como nunca antes, parándose frente al bravucón.

–Oye masa de carne, déjalo en paz – exigió

Boog lo observa detenidamente, formándose una sonrisa divertida en el rostro.

–Genial otro tonto, quizá tú tengas más dinero encima que este – sacudo a Fanboy al terminar de hablar

–¡Noooo! ¡Kyle huye!, corre antes de que te atrape – le advirtió Fanboy

–¡Si corre!, así lo harás mas entretenido – dijo Boog sonriendo de forma simplona

–Pero yo no…n-no te tengo miedo – pronuncio con dificultad

Justo en ese momento recordó como antes en su antiguo colegio, lograba librarse de los busca pleitos, que por lo general siempre eran de ultimo grado.

Por supuesto, en sus escasos encuentros con esos tipos mayores, siempre lograba salir ileso por una razón_, su magia_, un buen hechizo de desaparición y escapada victorioso, bueno, casi siempre. Maldijo por todo lo alto el no tener su magia, ahora estaba indefenso y todo gracias a su acto de bondad y heroísmo, ¿En que rayos pensaba?, desde cuando a el, le importaba tanto Fanboy como para poner su propia integridad en peligro.

Escucho una vez decir, que una batalla de dos contra uno era una victoria fácil, pero en este caso, la dichosa frasecita no aplicaba, Boog podría tener el cerebro y carisma de una rana, pero podía hacerte más de un moretón o romperte algo si tenía la oportunidad.

Kyle cerró sus ojos ante lo inevitable…

Una hora después terminado el juego cruel de Boog, los dos chicos regresaron a la guarida de fanáticos mojados de los pies a la cabeza. Entraron dejándose caer sobre el sillón para descansar un poco.

–No lo puedo creer, ese sujeto de verdad se divierte molestándonos, ¿como puedes soportarlo? – pregunto Kyle viendo una herida en su antebrazo

–Bueno después de un tiempo te acostumbras

–Yo no creo que eso sea posible, yo nunca logre acostumbrarme – pronuncio lo ultimo casi en un susurro

–¿Que quieres decir con eso?, a ti también te molestaban

El pelirrojo guardo silencio por un rato, pensando en contarle o no a Fanboy sobre su antigua escuela, ya que muy pocas veces hablaba sobre eso.

–Si – cedió al fin – En la academia Milkweed los estudiantes de último grado siempre molestaban a los menores a la hora del almuerzo, algunas veces me sorprendieron en los pasillos, lanzándome hechizos horribles. Una vez me conjuraron un collar de pirañas que… pensándolo bien, ellos no me lanzaron ese encantamiento, si no Sigmund

–Sigmund, tu amigo el hechicero famoso – recordó alegre

–Ese embustero no es mi amigo, hacia que deja de decirlo

–Pero pensé que ustedes se llevaban muy bien y eran viejos amigos

–Yo también pensé que éramos amigos, pero obviamente no fue así, no después de que el buscaba cada oportunidad para dejarme en ridículo frente a todos – Kyle bajo su mirada al piso entristecido ante el recuerdo de Sigmund

Fanboy no dijo nada más, solo observo el semblante triste de Kyle y de inmediato sintió un gran desprecio hacia el causante de esa tristeza, Sigmund. Recordaría luego tirar toda su deslumbra mercancía de "**Sigmund el hechicero**". Una persona que podía llegar a ser tan malvada no debía ser admirada por nadie pensó, y mucho menos si hacia sufrir a Kyle.

–Ve el lado bueno Kyle, ahora ya conocemos la nueva piscina de la casa de Boog y nos divertimos tanto

–Si… sobre todo por la parte en la que nos arrojo al agua e intento pescarnos con su red y caña – contento disgustado

Fanboy solo río divertido, al ver el enojo de Kyle, al menos ya no sonaba triste, un poco molesto quizás, pero eso era mejor a verlo triste, pensó sonriéndole al pelirrojo.

################

Un día más en la guarida de fanáticos y como todas las mañanas Fanboy preparaba su desayuno, un par de tostadas con extra de mayonesa, el aroma a pan tostado llego hasta la sala donde Kyle curioso y guiado por el aroma, termino frente a la mesa de la cocina llevado por su apetito matutino.

–¿Bien que vamos hacer hoy? – soltó la pregunta colocarse junto a Fanboy en la mesa

–No lo se, ¿que quieres hacer tu?

–Créeme si de mi depende, nos quedaríamos aquí todo el día leyendo o algo por el estilo, y no creo que eso te parezca muy divertido

Kyle le arrebata la tostada que sostenía en su mano aprovechando su descuido y la devoro con gusto. Fanboy no se quejo cuando se vio despojado de su desayuno. Solo se limita a observar atento cada uno de sus movimientos, notando esa forma tan relajada que usaba para dirigirse a el, muy distinta a como era antes. Percibió el suave aroma que desprendía Kyle, descubriendo así la corta distancia que los separaba, su hombro prácticamente chocaba contre el suyo. Estando así de cerca, fácilmente podía escudriñar cada simple detalle de su persona. La tonalidad de su cabello a esa distancia se notaba más clara que a la distancia, esas pequeñas pecas que casi siempre se escondía tras una mueca y un semblante serio se mostraban al fin, la postura tan relajada que tenia y esos…

–Me oíste – la lejana voz del pelirrojo lo tomo por sorpresa, trayéndolo de vuelta a la realidad lejos de todo pensamiento anterior

–¿Qué?... ¿Dijiste, algo? – pregunto descolocado por el tono de voz de Kyle

–Te pregunte que tanto me ves – volvió a preguntar con el ceño ligeramente fruncido

– ¿Te estaba mirando? – pregunto más para si, que como respuesta a Kyle

–Si – afirmo con obviedad

–Debe ser por el calor que hace aquí dentro – efectivamente a Fanboy la temperatura de la habitación le parecía dos o tres grados más alta

– ¿El calor? – Repitió de forma suspicaz, tomando la ultima tostada que yacía indefensa sobre el platón azul – Cuando encuentres una mejor respuesta para lo que te pregunte, me la dices y si se te ocurre algo interesante que hacer también – dio media vuelta con dirección a la sala – voy a ver la televisión

Al sentirse solo de nuevo en la habitación, la sensación acalorada que lo ataco menguo por completo, sintió una extraña necesidad de mantener al pelirrojo cerca, que lo aturdió de golpe. Bajo su mirada topándose con su triste plato vacío, sabia que debió haber untado sus tostadas con mayonesa como todas las mañanas, así Kyle nunca las abría comido. Sonrío al recordar el semblante de asco que Kyle solía hacer a ver el aderezo, fue en ese momento que la idea llego a su mente… ya sabia lo que harían hoy.

Nada que ver, programas aburridos, poco interesantes, repetición tras repetición, cada canal era mas aburrido que el anterior, desde como prepara una pasta con ingredientes exóticos prácticamente imposibles de conseguir en un supermercado local, hasta los melodramas de alguna película vieja que muy acorde a su época, intentaba abordar algún tema escandaloso, para al final terminar siendo un mal intento de lección de vida, toda la programación era tan aburrida que hasta se atrevía a decir que su vida era mas interesante que cualquiera de esos programas.

Maldijo por lo bajo, deseando el estar de nuevo en su casa, practicando sus encantamientos como era debido, si tuviera su magia claro esta. Miro con enfado la pantalla del televisor, como acusándola por haberle recordar la situación en la que se encontraba.

Fanboy salio de la cocina, cargando un grueso libro entre sus manos y se detuvo a un lado del sofá.

–Ya se que es lo que quiero hacer hoy – dijo al llegar, ganándose una mirada rápida por parte de Kyle que no dudo en volver su vista al televisor enseguida

–Y bien ¿Que vamos hacer? – pregunto sin mucho interés cambiando de canal

Fanboy se paro a un lado del televisor sosteniendo el libro frente a el.

–Vamos a leer cuentos, como la noche anterior – intento adivinar el pelirrojo

–No, lo que quiero hacer hoy es, regresarte tu magia

Esas últimas palabras lograron al fin atraer por completo la atención del pelirrojo, que casi deja caer el control remoto de entre sus dedos al reconocer el libro que Fanboy tenia, se trataba se su Necronomicon…

* * *

_**H**ola a todas las adorables personas que se toman el tiempo de leer mi fic, aquí les dejo otro cap, que espero les guste._

_Agradezco el ultimo comentario hecho por **LoreDFlourite**_

_Y por ultimo no olviden dejar sus comentarios, al igual que sus sugerencias, dudas, correcciones, saludos o lo que quieran, será bien residido. _

_Saludos y gracias por leer. _


	5. Infame Normalidad

**Disclaimer****: **Fanboy y Chum chum, no me pertenecen son propiedad de sus creadores y yo solo los empleo en esta historia sin fines de lucro.

* * *

**Cap. 5****. – Infame Normalidad **

**L**a penumbra de la habitación, era apenas iluminada por unas cuantas velas, que adornaban los bordes, de un camino que conducían a una pequeña mesa cubierta con un manto rojizo. Un par de antorchas sobresalían a cada lado de la mesa, provocando un ligero brillo de algo que parecía ser la cubierta de un libro, que descansaba solitario al centro la de mesa. El aroma a incienso llenaba toda la habitación, dándole en apariencia, el mismo tipo de ambientación de una tienda naturista.

Los presentes dirigieron una mirada expectante al centro de la habitación, en donde se ubicaba lo que parecía ser un improvisado intento de centro ceremonial.

–Que clase de exageración es esta – se quejo el elfo rompiendo así, el silencio en el que paresia estar inmersa la habitación

Kyle observo curioso su alrededor, por primera vez estaba de acuerdo con el elfo, todo eso era demasiado. Se sintió ligeramente nervios al ver todas aquellas velas encendidas, temiendo el tener que llamar a los números de emergencia, en caso de un accidental incendio.

–Al menos no armo un circo como la última vez – murmuro para si

–¿Que ultima vez? – pregunto atento el escribano

–No es nada importante, olvídalo – respondió distraído centrando su vista en el libro que reposaba sobre la mesa Su antiguo Necronomicon.

Su cubierta brillaba con el resplandor que le brindaba la cercanía de las antorchas, dándole un aspecto misterioso, como una pequeña advertencia muda que te hacia pensar que el solo intento de sumergirte en sus antiguos textos podría resultarte peligroso. Kyle se sintió ligeramente ansioso ante la posibilidad de releer su Necronomicon y practicar algún nuevo encantamiento.

Como un niño pequeño a punto de protagonizar una obra escolar, Fanboy salio detrás de una gran cortina que colgaba de las escaleras. Traía una sabana púrpura atada a la cabeza colocada como una especie de sombrero místico con un adorno al centro, un par de pulseras en cada mano y un pendiente brillaban a la luz de las velas. Se coloco tras la mesa en pose de meditación, atrayendo la atención de los dos presentes.

Una risa ahogaba por parte de Kyle se escucho al fondo al verlo vestido de esa forma tan extraña, mientras el elfo solo rodó los ojos cansado de tanto teatro, auque si lo pensaba mejor, con el chico morado este tipo de situaciones eran muy común.

Fanboy se llevo ambas mano a la altura de la cien, cerrando sus ojos, pretendiendo que podía visualizar algo en su mente; extendió una mano al frente antes de hablar.

–Adelante Kyle sigue el camino iluminado, a tu encuentro con el destino… - dijo con una voz profunda y más seria

El pelirrojo arqueo una ceja extrañado, pero decidió no decir nada, solo le seguiría el juego, después de todo no tenia nada que perder.

–Bien, terminemos con esto – siguió el camino guiado por velas hasta llegar frente a la mesa, esperando el próximo movimiento de Fanboy

–Estas listo para la fase dos

–¿Fase dos? Fanboy que estas…haciendo – el chico morado saca debajo de la mesa un ramillete de plumas coloridas – no se exactamente que planeas pero, ¿para que son las plumas?

–Las necesitamos para la ofrenda inicial, pero antes el baile de las mil lunas

Fanboy salto sobre la mesa efectuando sus mejores pasos de bailes, al compás de una música que solo el podía oír, que parecía ser un ritmo de música Hip-Hop por los extravagantes movimientos que hacia.

–Por favor, detén eso – suplico el elfino, al ver los extraños pasos de baile

El pelirrojo pareció salir de su asombro inicial, al ver ese repentino arranque de hiperactividad bailarina.

–Fanboy solo leer las cinco palabras que dice el libro, no tienes que bailar como un payaso

Como el sonido de un disco rayándose, Fanboy se detuvo en el acto

–¿No tengo? – pregunto incrédulo

–No, ¿Que piensas que es esto? un ritual con danzas antiguas

El chico fanático no dijo nada quedándose inmóvil y con una mirada de completa incomprensión que exaspero a un mas a Kyle

–Oh vamos, por dios, – rodó los ojos maldiciendo el poco intelecto de otro, tomo el libro rebuscando entre sus paginas – Mira vez este pequeño renglón, solo leer lo que dice ahí, y procura pronunciarlo bien o no funcionara

–Son solo estas cinco palabritas, esto si que le quita toda la diversión – dijo tomando el libro en sus manos y bajando de la mesa

–Los encantamientos no son divertidos, es solo magia

–La magia es aburrida entonces – se quejo desilusionado

–Menos quejas y más lectura – les apresuro el elfo

–Ya voy, cielos ustedes dos se turnan para presionarme – Noto con desagrado el chico morado, volviendo su vista al Necronomicon en sus manos

–Y tienes que agitar la varita, cuando recites el hechizo – le aclaro el pelirrojo

–Claro la ramita con luces – acto seguido Fanboy saco la varita de entre un bolsillo en su traje

–No es una ramita – explicó Kyle ofendido –Es una varita de poder concentrado

–Eso mismo dije

–Mentiroso

–Niños tengo una cita de trabajo a las tres, así que termine de una vez – musito el elfino lanzando una mirada de advertencia para ambos

Fanboy se aclaro la garganta y como si se tratara de un directo de orquesta, dio un par de golpes con la varita sobre la mesa, antes de comenzar su lectura

–Carper retractum omperis lapfors kilnox – un ligero movimiento en forma de zigzag con la varita fue suficiente para completar el conjuro

La habitación se ilumino con las coloridas luces que salían disparadas de la varita, rebotando en las paredes, parecían no tener dirección alguna, de no ser por que las luces se centraban en el pelirrojo y Fanboy, hubieran pensando que el hechizo salio mal. Una de esas luces más resplandeciente que las otras, golpeo a Kyle casi como un fantasma atravesándolo por la mitad, luego de eso la habitación regreso a la casi penumbra apenas alumbrada por la precaria luz de las velas.

–Y bien, funciono – indagó el escribano

Kyle miro sus manos, y cerro sus ojos concentrándose en lo que quería invocar, imagino entonces los parquecillos de frambuesa que tanto le gustaban comer, chasqueo sus dedos y al abrir sus ojos pudo verlo, levitando a su lado, ahí estaba un esponjoso panque.

–¡Mi magia ha vuelto! – exclamo dando un gran salto y elevando el parquecito al aire como si se tratase de un gran trofeo

Aun que claramente no lo admitiría, el elfo escribano se sintió aliviado de que Kyle recuperara su magia, estar esos días viviendo en la guarida de fanáticos no le parecieron los mejores.

La felicidad de Kyle era enorme, logrando colocar una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Sin importarle la presencia de los otros dos, se puso a dar grandes saltos por toda la sala para celebrar.

Había logrado lo que quería, el hacer sonreír a Kyle, y que mejor forma de hacerlo que regresándole su magia, aunque eso significara que al recuperarla el se iría, Fanboy bajo su miraba triste, intentando concentrarse en la idea de que Chum chum pronto estaría de vuelta, volviendo ese pensamiento en su único consuelo en ese momento.

################

Esa mañana era más que maravillosa, despertar en medio de su cama junto a todo lo que es suyo, se sentía tan bien y relajante. Soltó un largo suspiro mirando al techo perdido en medio de toda esa tranquilidad que lo embargaba, era como estar completo, ya no tenía esa sensación de perdida que lo abrumaba cada mañana. Perder su magia no solo lo inquieto, también le causo la sensación de abandono más grande que nunca jamás pensó experimentar.

Con más energía que días anteriores, salto de la cama directo a la cocina, se preparo algo para desayunar sin prisa, un par de hot cakes, le parecieron apetecibles. Tarareo una canción que conocía, llevando su vista de un lado al otro, asegurándose de que nada estuviera fuera de lugar, recalcando con ello su habito obsesivo de tener todo en orden. Paseo su mirada por toda la cocina, cuando noto que una de las puertas de la alacena esta entreabierta, se trataba específicamente del lugar donde guardaba los granos de café, muy seguramente su elfo, asalto sus ultimas reservas de cafeína. Paso su mano descuidado dentro del la alacena, topándose como supuso en un principio, con un bote de café vacío, que gran sorpresa, ironizo Kyle. Extrajo el frasco vacío de la alacena dejando ver detrás, un recipiente de tamaño medio de lo que Kyle tanto odiaba, mayonesa.

Miro feo al condimento blanquecino y regreso a su desayuno, no tardo mucho en recordar a Fanboy y su gusto insano por la mayonesa. Y por primeras vez en esa mañana se pregunto, que estaría haciendo Fanboy.

################

Llevaba alrededor de 20 minutos caminando en círculos pasando una y otra vez frente a las mismas casas, la idea de salir de paseo, no resulto como lo espero. Creyó que durante su caminata encontraría algo para divertirse o entretenerse, pero se equivoco.

Cansado y aburrido de dar vueltas como un pequeño hámster enjaulado, escogió descansar sobre un banco junto a la parada del autobús, con la esperanza de ver desde ahí algo interesante, pero no pasaba nada, un cúmulo de personas iban y venían con normalidad, inmersos en sus rutinas tanto laborales como familiares.

Un pequeño grupo de cuatro chicas reían y bromeaban a pocos pasos de Fanboy, seguramente inmersas en alguna conversación trivial sobre ropa, chicos y maquillaje. Las niñas como siempre pretendiendo ser dulces, bonitas y amables, pensó Fanboy observando mas de cerca al cuarteto de adolescentes, pero si bien sabía el que las chicas solo pretendían ser lindas e inofensivas, sobre todo luego de conocer a Yo y Lupe. Por un lado Yo era tramposa y al menor descuido podría tenderte una trampa, y Lupe, bueno ella era bastante intimidante cuando lograbas molestarla. El grupo de chicas al darse cuenta de su miraba fisgona, se alejaron lanzándole una mirada de advertencia.

Pasaban los minutos y el, aun no tenía nada que hacer.

################

…_Extendió su mano al aire intentando atrapar algo prácticamente invisible, ese algo que la mantenía de pie, se le escapaba de entre sus dedos. Siendo llevada por la fría brisa, se adelanto un par de pasos más, pero todo intento resultaba inútil. Con lagrimas en los ojos y con todo ese torrente de sentimientos a punto de vencerla, se lamento el no poder hacer nada mas, –Ya es demasiado tarde – Escucho su voz apagada casi sin aliento hacer eco entre las habitaciones vacías, –Por favor, perdóname –, le susurro a la nada esperando que su disculpa lograra acallar la voz interna de su conciencia… _

Cerro de golpe el libro de cubierta amarillenta. Mala elección de lectura para ese momento, lo que menos necesitaba era un drama trágico, ya tenia suficiente drama para si, lanzo el libro sobre una pila de otros tomos diversos de gruesa portada. Cansado de buscar sin encontrar nada que leer, miro su habitación, –_Vamos tiene que haber algo aquí _– Se puso en pie para al segundo siguiente sentarse de nuevo en su lugar, bueno había algo malo, de hecho muy malo, noto con preocupación el pelirrojo. Se froto las manos con un poco de desesperación, suspiro cansado de esa lucha interna que sostuvo toda la mañana, el tenia su magia de vuelta, pero no le parecía muy justo tener que dejar a Fanboy solo y ahí estaba, la razón de su repentino sentimiento de culpa. Tenia que hacer algo, volver a la guarida de fanáticos parecía ser una buena opción.

Miro hacia ambos lados como temiendo ser descubierto a mitad de alguna travesura, parecía absurdo sentirse así, tan… inseguro, como temiendo que Fanboy lo echara de la guarida al segundo siguiente de verlo parado frente a su puerta. Negó con la cabeza, eso no pasaría, Fanboy jamás se comportaría de esa forma tan grosera con el. Se froto las manos en un claro signo de impaciencia, antes de llamar a la puerta, una sensación de daja vu le recordó la vez anterior que se presento frente a esa misma puerta, solo que en una situación completamente diferente.

– Kyle ¿Que haces aquí? – la voz de Fanboy capto su distraída atención

–ah mmm… Hola, yo casualmente pasaba por aquí y pase a ver como estabas, si jeje

–Estoy bien, estaba a punto de empezar la construcción de mi castillo con naipes

–Querrás decir, una casa de naipes – le corrigió

–No, es un castillo, lo construiré para cuando Chum chum regrese y juguemos a la guerra de los forajidos

–Claro, la guerra de forajidos – repitió sin comprender realmente de lo que hablaba – supongo que necesitaras ayuda

–Mmm… tal vez necesite un poco más de pegamento – señaló, alzando una cubeta de pegamento que agito – Parece estar un poco vacía

–Muy bien, me quedare para hacer aparecer un poco mas de pegamento con mi varita – se apresuro a decir

–Espera un minuto – lo detuvo antes de entrar, mirándolo con duda – Siento que planeas algo

–¿Yo?, tonterías solo vine por que no soportaba estar aburrido en casa, y pensé que estando contigo eso cambiaria

–¿Quien eres y que has hecho con Kyle? – Exclamo de forma acusadora

–Claro, ahora desconóceme por intentar ser amable contigo

–Bueno, es que tú nunca eres así conmigo

–Ni volveré hacerlo, te quejas demasiado – replico ofendido cruzando sus brazos

Se mantuvieron en silencio por un par de minutos, a cada segundo la incomodidad en el ambiente parecía crecer, obligando a Kyle, auque dudoso en un principio, a ser el primero en hablar.

–Y que se supone que haremos hoy – se animo a preguntar

Esas palabras solo hicieron sentir mas confundido a Fanboy que lo miro con extrañeza.

–¿Que quieres decir?

–Bueno yo ya tengo mi magia, pero no me sentiría bien de saber que tú te quedaras solo otra vez

–Quedarme solo

–Si bueno, Chum chum aun no regresa de sus vacaciones y… tu entiendes – dijo claramente nervioso por las circunstancias, sin saberse explicar con claridad

Fanboy escuchó atento, sin decir palabra alguna; Ante esa falta de respuesta, el pelirrojo lo interpreto como una negativa contundente a su propuesta, bajo su mirada al piso, sintiendo una hasta ahora desconocida sensación de decepción

–Además, hicimos un trato y no me gustaría que pensaras que no se cumplir mis promesas – se apresuro agregar en un intento por no parecer abatido

Una gran sonrisa adorno el rostro de Fanboy, entonces esa era la razón de que Kyle regresara a su casa, por que no quería dejarlo solo y se preocupaba por el. La idea de ser importante para el chico mago, lo lleno de una felicidad difícil de comparar con cualquier otra experiencia.

################

_El pasillo repleto de estudiantes, el ruido de pasos y conversaciones ajenas, un ambiente matinal habitual al que el ya estaba acostumbrado, cada estudiante ingresaba a sus respetivas clases, inmersos en alguna conversación casual con alguno de sus compañeros o amigos cercanos. A pequeños tropezones, Kyle recorrió el pasillo al igual que todos. Solo que a diferencia de muchos otros, el no estaba acompañado, fingió el no importarle en lo mas mínimo el hecho de no tener compañía, con el consuelo de ser el primero en llegar a clases. Todo hubiere seguido su curso perfecto de no ser por esas constantes habladurías que escuchaba a sus espaldas, escuchar decir una y otra vez que a pesar de todos sus esfuerzos el jamás lograría ser como el._

_Sujeto con mas fuerza sus libros y se encamino por el pasillo, pasando de lado junto a la persona que mas despreciaba, con su sonrisa confiada y su miraba afilada, ese acento marcado y esa forma pausada que usaba al hablar, su ropa prolija libre de cualquier imperfección, junto a ese aire de superioridad que lo hacia sobresalir de entre todos los demás. Su habilidad para la magia era admirada por muchos y envidiada por otros. Colocándolo en lo alto de la escalinata de popularidad, los profesores pensaban que tenía mucho futuro, sus admiradores creían que el era más que asombroso y Kyle simplemente… no soportaba el verlo._

_Continuo su camino apenas prestándole atención al joven mago de cabellera platinada, sintiéndose peor al verlo rodeado de muchas personas, deseosas por saber algo mas sobre el. Bajo la mirada y aumento el ritmo de sus pasos, deseando poder salir de ahí sin ser visto. Una gran decepción se formó en su pecho, mezclado con la indiferencia que solía mostrar ante todo aquello que pudiese lastimarlo, el peso de esas dos emociones mezcladas amenazaban con hacerlo sucumbir ante la situación, todo lucia tan opaco en ese momento. El poco ánimo que tenía parecía escapársele de entre las manos como pequeños granos de arena._

_–Oye Kyle – esa familiar voz llamándolo lo sobresalto, provocando que se detuviera de golpe, obligándolo a despegar su mirada del suelo y buscar a esa persona en particular._

_Gran sorpresa se llevo al ver parado a pocos pasos de el a Fanboy, que se acercaba a el con una gran sonrisa dibujada en su rostro._

_–¿Como es que tu… - inquirió desconcertado ante su presencia, pero su pregunta fue cortada al segundo siguiente_

_–Te estuve buscando, tienes que oír la ultima broma que le hicimos a Boog Chum chum y yo – le explico al llegar a su lado, deseoso de poder contar su ultima travesura consumada_

_–De que hablar, ¿co-como llegaste hasta aquí? – haciendo caso omiso a lo que el joven fanático trataba de relatarle, intento poder comprender que pasaba_

_–Llegue como todos, en el autobús – respondió con naturalidad_

_–No te hagas el gracioso conmigo, mejor olvidado, ni siquiera puedes responder algo tan simple como eso – siguió su camino al aula intentando alejarse del chico fanático lo mas rápido posible, toda duda o sorpresa desapareció, siendo remplazaba por un deje de disgusto_

_–Vamos Kyle, tienes que escuchar la broma que le hicimos, te vas a reír muchísimo – le aseguro, siguiendo de cerca cada uno de sus pasos_

_–No me interesa – le recalco, volviendo a su acelerado caminar_

_–Te contare de todas formas, recuerdas que el acostumbra comer burritos en el almuerzo pues…_

_–Fanboy deja de seguirme_

_–…Chum chum y yo tomamos un par de los que tenia en su auto, y los cambiamos…_

–_Hablo enserio ¡Basta! …_

…

…

…

El fuerte sonido de algo cayendo lo despertó de golpe, abrió sus ojos como platos por la impresión, mirando inseguro a su alrededor, perdido en un principio al no reconocer el lugar donde estaba. Un sofá verde, paredes de madera, un chico tirado en el piso, de apoco los recuerdos tomaron forma en su memoria, ahora lo recordaba, de ultima hora Fanboy lo había invitado a ver una maratón de películas de terror, él acepto claro esta y en algún punto de la noche-madrugada debió quedarse dormido. Vio a su lado izquierdo un bulto de pies y manos tirado en el piso, al parecer él no había sido el único en quedarse dormido en el sofá, Fanboy yacía tirado en el suelo durmiendo a rienda suelta, aun sin importar el golpe que se llevo al caer del asiento, que ni siquiera pareció ser lo suficientemente fuerte para lograr despertarlo.

Tirado en el piso en una pose extraña Fanboy parecía no querer despertar por un largo rato. Kyle se tallo sus ojos para aclarar su vista, se sentía cansado, por la ventana diviso el cielo ligeramente mas claro, no sabia la hora con exactitud pero supuso que no faltaba mucho para que amaneciera. Por un imperceptible instante, el recuerdo de su anterior escuela llego a su memoria, recordando así pequeños fragmentos de lo que soñaba antes de ser devuelto tan bruscamente a la realidad por el ruido. Ladeo su cabeza y centro su mirada en el chico que yacía en el suelo –_Ni en mis sueños deja de ser el mismo_ – pensó distraído, recostándose de nueva cuenta en el sillón para intentar dormir un par de horas mas…

* * *

_Hola a todas las encantadoras personitas que siguen mi fic, aquí les traigo otro capitulo mas, esperando que sea de su agrado. En el siguiente capitulo dará inicio el tan esperado Fankyle, así que estén atentos a la próxima actualización._

_Agradezco los comentarios de** Dis**,** LoreDFlourite**, **Penguinsfan90**, **anónima**, **Alejandra leona**, y sobre todo a** Sandra1105**, que hizo un gran esfuerzo para dejarme su comentario en español, muchísimas gracias todos por sus comentarios, me motivan mucho a continuar con esta historia._

_Y como siempre, digo no olviden dejar sus comentarios al igual que sus sugerencias, dudas, correcciones, saludos o lo que quieran, será bien recibido_

_Saludos y gracias por leer._


	6. Roces

**Disclaimer****: **Fanboy y Chum chum, no me pertenecen son propiedad de sus creadores y yo solo los empleo en esta historia sin fines de lucro.

* * *

**Cap 6. – Roces**

**S**e detuvo frente a la puerta aguardando paciente, al otro lado se podía escuchar de nuevo esos extraños sonidos de cosas moviéndose y hojas siendo rasgadas con brusquedad, un pequeño lapso de silencio le siguió, para luego continuar con todo ese ruido extraño tras la puerta. Coloco su mano derecha sobre la perilla, aun no muy seguro, giro de esta, corriendo el seguro del cerrojo, casi podía escuchar el rechinar de las bisagras al abrirse paso. Abrió un poco, lo suficiente para dar un rápido vistazo, sin atreverse a avanzas mas allá de la entrada, pero lo único que vio fue oscuridad y un tenebroso silencio, retrocedió casi al segundo siguiente, sin arriesgarse a entrar, el imaginar que alguna cosa desagradable pudiera encontrarse tras esa puerta, lo obligo a dar un paso atrás intentando poner algo de distancia entre la puerta y él. Sintió como su cuerpo chocaba contra el de Fanboy tras él y como este asomaba su miraba sobre su hombro, cosa a la que no le tomo mucha importancia, esa clase de cercanía por lo regular lo pondría sobre alerta, pero en ese momento no se sentía del todo despierto para poner en función sus limites de espacio personal.

Era más de media noche, cuando ambos chicos dormían en la guarida de fanáticos, de no ser por esos extraños sonidos que terminaron por despertarlos, no estarían intentando averiguar de qué se trataba todo ese alboroto.

–¿Lo escuchaste? – pregunto Fanboy asustado tras él

Kyle se limito asentir

–¿Que crees que pueda ser?

–No estoy seguro pero… desde cuando tienes un sótano, no recuerdo haber visto esta puerta aquí antes – llevaba poco tiempo rondando la morada de Fanboy y según recordaba esa puerta no esta ahí antes

–Eso no importa ahora – lo regaño – Creo que hay algo ahí abajo

–¿Como que? – inquirió con duda kyle

–No se, un animal o un zombi-vampiro-viviente

–Un zombi-vampiro ¿que?

–Tienes que bajar averiguar que es

–¿Por que tengo que ir yo? – protesto el pelirrojo

–Por que yo esperare aquí con esta red, por si esa cosa decide escapar – levanta sus manos y le muestra dicha red

–Yo no quiero bajar

–Vamos Kyle tienes que hacerlo, por el equipo

–¿Que equipo?

–Ya sabes "El Equipo" – repite Fanboy intentando sonar mas convincente

–No existe ningún equipo, solo lo estas inventando para no bajar

–Deja de quejarte y baja ya – le apresura dándole un leve empujón

Kyle resopla sabiendo que discutir con Fanboy nunca lo llevaría a nada, por lo que decide bajar.

Tras la puerta se extendía un camino de escaleras que bajaba a un pequeño sótano, Kyle descendió con cuidado sin entender como es que había un sótano ahí, pero decidió dejar esa duda para después, intentaba no parecer asustado como en realidad lo estaba , la nula iluminación no ayudaba a que esa espantosa sensación de miedo se fuera, entonces se golpeo mentalmente por olvidar que podía usar su varita para iluminar su camino, una cosa más que demostraba que no estaba lo suficientemente despertó, acto seguido saco su varita para terminar de bajar los últimos escalones.

Cajas, un montón de cajas y demás cosas llenaban la pequeña habitación. Se adentro un poco, llegando al pie de unos estantes, que tenían juguetes y hasta una pelota de playa. Una caja en el estante de color azul llamo su atención, ya que en el borde de esta, una hoja de papel sobresalía. Curioso extrajo la hoja descubriendo que se trataba de una fotografía algo gastada, en ella se podía ver a Fanboy y Chum chum juntos, rebusco un poco dentro de la caja encontrando un libro que parecía ser un álbum de fotografías, intento tomarlo pero este se escondía mas al fondo. Su tarea se vio interrumpida al oír claramente esos ruidos de antes a su lado.

Se quedo quieto en su lugar, conteniendo la respiración casi sin darse cuenta, la idea de que algún ser extraño pudiera saltarle encima de un momento a otro invadió su mente. Con cuidado levanto su varita en dirección al sonido, pero no encontró nada. De pronto tras del las cajas apiladas parecían ser apartadas por algo que se abría paso entre ellas, algo que Kyle no alcanzaba a ver, un chillido de alarma escapo de su garganta al caer una caja junto a sus pies, ¿que pasaba?, escucho pasos acercándose, miro a todos lados confundido y alerta por si debía escapar.

Una pequeña y rechoncha sombra se coloco frente a Kyle, que apunto de inmediato con la varita, para que la luz lo alcanzara y así ver de una buena vez que era aquello, y al fin logro verlo.

–¡Tú! – exclamo molesto

Precioso el cerdo mascota de su clase, estaba frente a kyle con una miraba perdida propia de un animal no pensante, este movió su nariz como intentando detectar algún aroma en el aire. El pelirrojo nunca entendería por que el señor Mufflin había nombrado precioso a ese saco de carne, tampoco comprendería el hecho de que a todos les pareciera lindo.

–Estupido cerdo – dijo al sentirse tonto de haber sentido temor de un cerdo

Casi en respuesta a su insulto, ofendido, el cerdo chillo echándose a correr en dirección a kyle, el chico mago lo esquivo con un par de pasos a un lado, pero precioso continúo saltando sobre el estante y provocando que este cediera ante el peso.

Kyle no logro correr, las cosas que hacia un minuto veía, cayeron a sus pies obstruyendo su ruta de escape, quedando atrapado en la repentina avalancha de cajas que se abalanzo sobre el, llenas de un contenido desconocido.

Arriba Fanboy esperaba atento bajo el marco de la puerta. Al escuchar un grito y cosas cayendo, vio a precioso subir los escalones y salir del sótano tranquilamente, Fanboy miro extrañado al cerdo y bajo a buscar al pelirrojo.

Cajas y de mas cosas cayeron sobre el pelirrojo, pero un objeto en particular lo golpeo de lleno en el rostro, obstruyendo su vista y perdiendo el equilibrio, por suerte el contenido de las demás cajas amortiguaron su caída. El desconocido artefacto se aferro a su cara, como una goma adhesiva que con esfuerzo logro sacarse de encima. Un fuerte jalón y por fin consiguió abrir los ojos, examino curioso lo que sostenía en su mano derecha.

El agente 8

Un juguete del súper agente 8, el detective pulpo más famoso de todos los tiempos, que si mal no recordaba había sido retirado de las tiendas por ser defectuoso y no tardo mucho para darse cuenta del por que.

El pelirrojo sintió algo extraño que escurría de su cabello, levanto su mano libre y toco esa extraña sustancia de aspecto viscoso y pegajoso.

–¿Que rayo es esto? – Se pregunto en voz alta

–Kyle, Kyle – escucho la voz de Fanboy que lo llamaba preocupado desde las escaleras

–¿Estas bien?, oh encontraste al agente 8 – dijo con sorpresa llegando al lado de kyle

–Si, que gran suerte – dijo con falso entusiasmo – Creo que esta roto o algo – le mostró su mano ennegrecida

–No, ese es su ataque de tinta, debió lanzarlo por error

¡Tinta claro!, tratándose de un pulpo, por que no pensó en eso antes.

–Que haces con esto aquí, no sabes que es peligroso – le advirtió

–Tonterías, no es peligroso es divertidísimo

Kyle no estaba del todo seguro, a él le gustaba tanto el agente 8 como a cualquiera, aun así no podría confiarse del todo.

Sus sospechas cobraron frutos al sentir una corriente eléctrica por su mano, soltó de inmediato el tentáculo azul asustado.

–¿Que fue eso?

–Es su súper apretón de la amistad electrizante

–Apretón de la amistad, estas loco casi me electrocuta – se quejo mirando su mano, aún sentía un pequeño hormigueo por la descarga – Tú puedes seguir jugueteando esa cosa si quieres, yo mejor subiré a limpiarme la tinta

Fanboy le sonrió al juguete que sostenía, para luego depositarlo en un lugar seguro junto a las escaleras, bajaría a buscarlo después para jugar. Subió las escaleras y justo antes de llegar arriba escucho que kyle hablaba con alguien, se apresuro a llegar arriba y ver lo que pasaba. De regreso en la guarida, noto la presencia del elfo escribano, que salía de la cocina sospechosamente con un frasco en su mano.

–También él – escucho la voz del elfo, que le dirigió una mirada rápida – Que hacen despiertos a esta hora – pregunto a los chicos frente a él

–Nada, que haces tú en la cocina – se apresuro a cuestionar Kyle

–¿Que pasa? – pregunto Fanboy sin entender todavía

–Pasa, que el elfo se esta robando tu café

–Yo no estoy robando – se defendió el elfino

–Y como le llamas al entrar aquí a esta hora, solo para llevarte ese frasco de café

–Quería prepararme una taza – respondió inocente

–Claro – susurro para si kyle sin creérselo

–No importa, de cualquier forma Chum chum y yo no tomamos café, nos provoca pesadillas

–Ves, al chico morado no le importa, así que me lo llevare de todas formas – dijo con simpleza el escribano

–Bien, ahora huye de la escena del crimen – inquirió kyle cruzándose de brazos al ver que el elfo se iba

–Muy bien basta ya de llamarme ladrón y mejor vayan a dormir ambos, y tú – miro a Kyle – Deberías lavarte esas manchas – acto seguido chasqueo sus dedos haciendo aparecer un balde de agua sobre la cabeza de Kyle, que vació por completo mojando al pelirrojo.

Una risita divertida escapo del elfino, antes de desaparecer en una nube de color púrpura.

–Ah ese maldito elfo – gruño Kyle enojado

Bien su cabello estaba limpio, pero su ropa ahora estaba mojada, se abrazo a si mismo tiritando al sentir el ambiente mas frió por la ropa humedecida.

–Tranquilo Kyle traeré algo para secarte

Fanboy fue en busca de algunas toallas antes de que el pelirrojo pudiera decirle algo, realmente no era necesario, recordaba claramente que se sabía un hechizo para secar su ropa o ¿era para limpiarla? Tomo asiento frente a la gran ventana de la guarida de fanáticos, intentando recordar cual era el hechizo que necesitaba.

Se sentía extrañamente agradable recibir las atenciones de Fanboy, sonrió internamente feliz al notarlo, no se detuvo a pensar el por que ahora parecía distinguir mas ese detalle, prefirió mejor creer que eso era debido a su convivencia de los últimos días.

No paso mucho para que Fanboy regresara cargando un par de toallas color verde, le extendió una al pelirrojo que se cubrió con ella sin mucho interés, aun intentando recordar algo. Al ver que Kyle no se movía de su puesto Fanboy decidió sentarse junto a él, permaneciendo extrañamente callado.

Por la ventana, se lograba distinguir las nubes ennegrecidas cubrir la cuidad, el sonido de la lluvia no tardo en hacerse presente, con el fuerte golpeteo de las gotas de lluvia sobre el tejado.

El suave sonido de la lluvia amenazaba con adormecer a Fanboy, que hasta ese momento parecía no necesitar ir a dormir. Desvió su miraba a su lado derecho, kyle continuaba con la vista fija en la ventana inmerso en sus pensamientos, pensamientos que Fanboy deseo poder invadir y entender, lucia tan tranquilo muy diferente a esas veces en las que le gritaba por algún error que cometía, le gustaría poder estar cerca de kyle y que este lo tratase de un modo diferente, que dejara de lado esos comentarios sarcásticos que con frecuencia le hacia, las miradas ceñudas y expresiones de enojo, ser y de algún modo, volverse importante para kyle.

–Lo sabia – exclamo kyle

Fanboy dio un respingo de susto al escuchar las palabras del pelirrojo, creyendo en la posibilidad de que Kyle supiera lo que cruzaba por su mente.

Kyle tomo su varita y murmurando un leve pero claro –Tergeo – logro secar su ropa al fin. Sonrió feliz al tocar su suéter y confirmar que ya estaba seco. Al lado suyo un Fanboy confundido le miraba de cerca.

–El hechizo – explico – yo recordaba haber aprendido uno para poder secar mi ropa

Pero no recibió respuesta del chico fanático.

–¿Te pasa algo? – inquirió curioso

–No – Contesto no muy convencido, el chico púrpura recobrando su postura habitual

Un largo silencio le siguió después de eso, Fanboy continuo callado sintiéndose nervioso por todos esos pensamientos que tenía sobre el pelirrojo. Haciendo a un lado esas repentinas ideas, logro hablar.

–Kyle tú… nunca has sentido algo por alguna persona… quiero decir algo como una sensación que no puedes evitar – pregunto al tiempo que jugaba con sus pulgares nervioso

Kyle le dirige una mirada confundido por la pregunta, no comprendía bien a que se refería, iba a protestar ante el repentito cuestionamiento pero al notar que su respuesta parecía ser importante para el otro, guardo silencio.

–Bueno no entiendo bien tu pregunta pero… cada vez que Sigmund se acercaba a mi sentía la necesitad de tomar mi varita y…

–¡NO!

El súbito grito sobresalto a Kyle

–Por que tenías que pensar primero en Sigmund – reclamo Fanboy

–Yo… solo lo pensé – respondió si entender la repentina molestia del otro

–Podrías haber mencionado a otra persona

–A si, ¿como a quien?

–No lo se, a cualquier otra

–¿Cual es tu problema? – inquirió a la defensiva

–El mió, cual el tuyo, sabes para ser alguien que no te agrada hablas mucho de él, Sigmund esto, Sigmund lo otro, que acaso te gusta o que!

Kyle miro fijo a Fanboy procesando lo dicho, no entendía como Fanboy había llegado a esa conclusión, pero la sola idea lo horrorizo. Se sintió cohibido y nervioso, bajando su mirada al suelo avergonzado, en un intento por ocultar el sonrojo que ataco sus mejillas.

–Será mejor que te calles, si no quieres que te convierta en algo realmente desagradable – le advirtió en voz baja

Pero su intento fue en vano, Fanboy noto su nerviosismo y el tono carmesí de sus mejillas, entonces era verdad lo que dijo, Kyle sentía algo por su antiguo compañero de clase. Fanboy creyó que algo se estrujaba dentro de si, obligándolo a bajar su mirada con una expresión triste.

Afuera las gotas de lluvia dejaron de sonar contra el techo de la guarida de fanáticos, un claro indicio de que la lluvia comenzaba a cesar. Kyle por fin despego su mirada del suelo, y vio a través de la ventana. Pasaron unos minutos en los que el silencio reino el ambiente. Dejo escapar un suspiro cansado, lo que Fanboy intento insinuar lo dejo en una posición muy incomoda y difícil de explicar, ya que rara vez el hablaba de lo que realmente pensaba, lo medito un poco, Fanboy y él eran amigos ahora y podía confiar en el ¿cierto?

–No me gusta Sigmund – Dijo aun con la vista fija en la ventana sin atreverse a mirar al chico fanático

–L-lo siento Kyle yo no quise decir que a ti… – se apresuro a disculparse Fanboy

–Lo que pasa es… que en un principio Sigmund me trato como su amigo, cuando estudiábamos en la academia Milkweed, parecía que nos estábamos llevando muy bien, pero después por alguna razón término tratándome de lo peor – Hizo una pausa al cruzar por su mente uno de esos momentos desagradables, donde el peliplata lo dejo en ridículo frente a todos al no poder invocar un hechizo

–Tal vez sea por eso que lo menciono sin pensar a veces, todavía sigo molesto por todo lo que me hizo – término de explicar con la mirada fija en algún punto perdido de la pared

–Entiendo

–Y ahora él tiene a todos sus fans, su propio show y su deslumbra mercancía, e incluso es el presidente de la hermandad de jóvenes magos y yo solo soy Kyle, el chico al que terminaron expulsando de la academia Milkweed, el nada interesante Kyle. Supongo que después de todo el siempre va a superarme – bajo su mirada deprimido con la sola comparación de su persona a la de Sigmund

–No es verdad, Sigmund jamás lograra superarte, por que hay cosas que solo Kyle puede hacer – coloca una mano sobre su hombro – tú eres realmente increíble sabes, con todas esas cosas de magia que haces y trucos, no tienes por que sentirte mal, tu eres muy especial para los demás Kyle

Las palabras de Fanboy lograron reconfortar al pelirrojo, no tenia caso seguir pensando en hechos pasados, lo mejor era olvidarlos y aunque él no era tan reconocido como Sigmund, estaba orgullo de ser él mismo, siempre. Sonrío de medio lado agradecido de que Fanboy lo apoyara en ese momento. Giro su rostro para darle las gracias, cuando se percato de que ambos estaban mas cerca que antes, tal vez Fanboy se habría acercado a él para intentar reconfortarlo. Miro al chico frente a el sin saber realmente que decir o hacer, Fanboy lo miraba de igual manera inmerso en sus propios cuestionamientos.

Enseguida Kyle se sintió sumamente incomodo y avergonzado de permanecer callado, intento hablar, pero fallo. De apoco noto como el rostro de Fanboy se acercaba mas al suyo, un pánico total lo paralizo, no entendía que estaba sucediendo, intento alejarse, pero ya era muy tarde, sintió como un aire calido chocaba contra su mejilla, la cercanía de su rostro y una presión suave contra sus labios.

Y afuera por fin había dejado de llover…

* * *

_Primero_ _que nada, una disculpa por tardar meses en actualizar, pero mi inspiración me abandono y no se dignaba en regresar, pero luego de ver los nuevos capítulos de Fanboy y Chum chum que nick paso todo el mes, logre rescatar algunas ideas para este fic._

_Espero el cap. sea de su agrado, sobre todo por mi pobre intento de Fankyle :(_

_Agradezco los comentarios de **BeautiLove**, **Alejandra leona**, **ale-chan**, **yurel-chan**, **dany8776**, **Monstruo come galletas**, **MisaBroflovskikagamine**, **Lune-Queen**, **Invasora Irken C. de Vásquez**, **angel-black-14** y **Mimichibi-Diethel** que me motivaron a continuar con esta historia, un gran saludo para todos._

_Y como siempre digo, no olviden dejar sus comentarios al igual que sus sugerencias, dudas, correcciones, saludos o lo que quieran, será bien recibido_

_Saludos y gracias por leer._


	7. Paranoia

**Disclaimer****: **Fanboy y Chum chum, no me pertenecen son propiedad de sus creadores y yo solo los empleo en esta historia sin fines de lucro.

Este cap. en especial va dedicado a mis camaradas **Rot** y **Liz,** gracias por todo su apoyo!

* * *

**Cap. 7- Paranoia**

**C**uantos días habían pasado, ¿cuatro?... Tal vez cinco, pero él no se sentía con ánimo para llevar la cuenta de los días. Cerró sus ojos dejando escapar un suspiro cansado, toda esa situación era detestable.

Un beso.

A ese repentino y corto contacto entre sus labios, ¿podría calificarse como un beso? No, no podría, es decir, ni siquiera fue voluntario. Ese debía ser su primer beso, su primer contacto con alguien muy especial, o al menos él creía que así seria su primer beso, pero no fue nada comparado con lo que pensaba. Su primer beso, robado y por un niño, el mundo se estaba volviendo loco definitivamente y él era el centro de toda esa locura inexplicable.

–¿Por que me pasan estas cosas? – se pregunto con pesar en voz alta, girándose de medio lado sobre su cama, envuelto en una densa capa de ideas y pensamientos

Todo parecía tratarse de un plan macabro, que alguien creo especialmente para torturarlo, ¿Sigmund tal vez? Pensó kyle agriamente, deseando inútilmente encontrar justificación a lo ocurrido, aunque su mayor problema era otro, el problema real era que no podía sentirse molesto contra el causante de todo, simplemente aunque lo intentara no lograba.

–Fanboy

La sola mención de su nombre le causaba una reconocida sensación en la boca del estomago, junto con la culpa y una sutil mezcla de miedo.

Para su suerte ya había recuperado su magia y no tendría que volver a verlo, no de forma voluntaria claro, el toparse con Fanboy en el salón de clases era inevitable, pero no por ello pensaba convivir con él como antes.

Antes

Había algo que no podía negar, durante ese tiempo dejo de sentirse solo como muchas otras veces en su antigua escuela. Su única compañía se había vuelto Fanboy, extrañamente junto a él todo aquello que le parecía significativo carecía de importancia, no tenia que probarle nada, no tenia que fingir ser amable, siempre de algún modo u otro terminaba enojado o gritándole, pero a pesar de ello, Fanboy seguía ahí, permanecía cerca, frente a cada una de sus quejas, él solo le mostraba una sonrisa animada, lo trataba como a un verdadero amigo. Fanboy tenía esa pequeña cualidad, de hacerlo sentir mejor, aceptado, apreciado. Detrás de cada una de sus alocadas ideas, existía un brillo sincero, demostrando una actitud confiada e impulsiva. Sobre todo impulsiva.

–Idiota – espeto al inevitablemente recordar lo que paso, y odiándose a si mismo por no poder reprimir el sonrojo que ataco sus mejillas.

Se cubrió con las sabanas intentando ocultar bajo ellas su vergüenza, al sentirse evidenciado por el color carmesí en sus mejillas. El día apenas comenzaba y kyle ya podía sentir una pesada sensación de malestar crecer en su interior.

################

Cuando Chum chum cruzo la puerta cargando una gran maleta, lo primero que vio fue a un Fanboy sonriente que corrió abrazarlo, esos últimos días había extrañado a su mejor amigo más que nunca.

Enseguida el castaño comenzó a relatar cada detalle de sus vacaciones lejos de casa, describiendo los extraños objetos y animales marinos que tuvo la suerte de ver, Fanboy escuchaba atento, sin perder de vista cada reacción del menor. Chum chum hizo una pequeña pausa para sacar algunas cosas que había comprado en su viaje, momento que Fanboy aprovecho para envolverlo nuevamente en un fuerte abrazo reteniéndolo por unos cuantos segundos. Se sentía bien tener compañía, saber que Chum chum estaba de vuelta, fue un bálsamo de alivio para Fanboy, calmando todos aquellos sentimientos negativos que lo asaltaban cuando pensaba en Kyle, ahora con su castaño amigo de regreso, estaba seguro de todo volvería a la normalidad en poco tiempo.

################

La quietud de la habitación, encajaba perfectamente con su figura, que yacía inmóvil sobre el sofá rojo de su sala. Rodeado del silencio que le brindaban las paredes, kyle veía distraído el papel tapiz, ajeno a cualquier asunto, absorto en sus pensamientos.

El intentar ignorar lo pasado, no resultaba ya mas, a cada minuto esas ideas devoraban su conciencia, agito su cabeza como si con ello evitara que aquellos pensamientos siguieran tomando forma, miro molesto al frente, sintiendo como una amarga sensación de frustración se alojaba en su pecho.

–Hoy no saldrás a jugar con tu amiguito

La voz del elfo a su lado lo sobresalto, dando un brinco y reincorporándose en su lugar.

–¿Que haces aquí? pensé que estabas en alguna junta o algo – pregunto sorprendido al verlo

El elfo le regalo una mirada suspicaz, extrañado por su reacción, no era común que el niño se alterara tan repentinamente con su presencia.

–¿Y bien? donde esta – insistió ignorando su comentario

–¿Quién? – indago confuso

–Fanboy

–No lo se, en su casa supongo – respondió resuelto

–Claro – el elfo dedujo que kyle había terminado por cansarse de la intromisa presencia de Fanboy – Sabia que no duraría mucho

–…

–Por lo menos ahora, la casa estará mas tranquila sin él rondando por aquí – dijo finalmente seguro de que todo regresaría a su ritmo normal

Kyle guardo silencio, pensando en ese detalle, el elfo solo dio media vuelta y abandono la habitación tan rápido como llego. Kyle recargo su espalda contra el respaldo del sofá, confirmando con desagrado que el silencio de aquella habitación no le parecía agradable.

################

El recién reunido dúo, pasó la mayor parte de aquel día fuera de la guarida, molestando a Lenny y haciendo una rápida visita a Oz. Por la tarde y de regreso a su hogar, corrieron hambrientos a la cocina.

–Vaya, si que tengo hambre, esa ultima carrera abrió mi apatito – dijo Fanboy tomando asiento junto a la mesa

–Si a mi también, ¿que quieres comer? aun tenemos salchichas congeladas en el refrigerador – ofreció Chum chum

–No, prefiero otra cosa

–Ya se, preparare las tostadas con mayonesa que tanto te gustan – sugirió animado

–Si sándwiches de mayonesa, hace mucho que no los cómo

–Pero yo creía que los desayunabas todas la mañanas, ¿por que el cambio repentino?

–Eso fue por… - Fanboy cortó sus palabras al recordar, bajando su mirada al suelo abatido

Ahora recordaba el por que ya no desayunaba su pan tostado con extra de mayonesa favorito, la razón era kyle, al pelirrojo no le gustaba la mayonesa, mas bien la detestaba, recordaba bien la primera mañana que pasaron juntos en la guarida de fanáticos, _mayonesa, te gusta untar mayonesa en tus tostadas_, lo recordó decir con una expresión de asco en el rostro. Después de esa mañana dejo de comer mayonesa, solo para no tener que volver a ver esa misma expresión en el rostro de kyle.

Ahora que lo pensaba, nunca le pregunto directamente a Kyle por que detestaba tanto la mayonesa.

–Fanboy ¿estas bien? te quedaste muy callado de pronto

–No es nada Chum chum, solo que… ya no tengo tanta hambre – dijo mostrando una pequeña sonrisa, para no preocupar al castaño

Chum chum permaneció en silencio, esperando algún tipo de explicación, que no recibió, por primera vez en mucho tiempo no comprendía bien lo que le ocurría a su mejor amigo y eso lo hacia sentir confuso.

################

Seria un viaje rápido al Frosty mercado, a comprar algunas cosas que necesitaba, esperaba tener la suerte de no toparse con el dúo de fanáticos, de última hora escucho decir que Chum chum estaba de regreso y no seria de extrañar que ellos estuvieran cerca de ese sitio, molestando a Lenny o corriendo de Boog. Se sintió ligeramente mas tranquilo al salir de su casa y ver que la calle estaba prácticamente vacía y que se mantuvo así durante todo el camino.

Entro al Frosty y un Lenny somnoliento tras la caja registradora lo recibió, enseguida se dispuso a escoger sus comprar. Todo era tranquilo en el local, con el sonido de la música de ambientación de fondo. Una risa lejana lo distrajo de sus comprar, al escuchar luego el ping de la puerta automática, curioso kyle miro sobre uno de los estantes entrar a Boog.

Y ahí estaba, con su sonrisa arrogante dejando al descubierto tu deslustrada dentadura, recordó entonces su previo encuentro con Boog, frunciendo el ceño con enojo, ahora que ya tenía su magia, seria un buen momento para tomar venganza por lo que les hizo a Fanboy y él. Escondido tras los estantes de comida, vigilo de cerca al bravucón, que se acerco a su amada maquina de Chimp chomp, una sonrisa de triunfo se formo en el rostro de kyle al ver la posición desprotegida en la que encontraba Shlizetti, un pensamiento travieso cruzo su mente, tal vez al Frosty mercado le vendría bien un poco de publicidad congelada, pensó antes de saltar tras Boog apuntándolo con su varita y lanzando un rayo de luz hacia el.

################

Dando grandes saltos, el par de aspirantes a superhéroes se acercaban al Frosty mercado, para comprar su dosis diaria de Frosty helado congelado. Justo cuando iban a entrar, Fanboy vio con sorpresa una gran sombra que se cernía sobre él y Chum chum, temieron lo peor, quizás Boog estaba haciendo guardia en la entrada para recibir a los clientes con un golpe. Pero su miedo se transformo en confusión al ver que la sombra si pertenecía a Boog, pero este era un Boog ¿congelado?, ahora era una especie de estatua congelada, de un color azul intenso, la expresión en el rostro de Shlizetti denotaba que no se encontraba del todo bien bajo esa capa de hielo, tras él, la voz de un Lenny malhumorado se dejo escuchar al fin.

–Siempre es igual contigo Boog, terminas haciendo cualquier cosa para no trabajar – se quejo Lenny de su compañero – Ahora tendré que descongelarte

Tenía dos opciones, la primera, colocarlo bajo el ducto de ventilación y aumentar unos cuantos grados la temperatura y con eso bastaría, pero la segunda opción parecía ser mejor a su parecer. Lenny empujo el bloque de hielo que en ese momento era Boog y lo saco al estacionamiento, su segunda opción era simple, dejaría que se descongelara bajo el sol. Se podían escuchar algunos sonidos que Boog emitía, intentos de exclamaciones negativas ante la idea de estar fuera del Frosty, pero poco le importaron a Lenny que siguió con su plan.

La escena era divertida, ver a Boog tan quieto por las siguientes horas bajo el sol, parecía un trato bien merecido. Al interior del local, Kyle reía a rienda suelta al ver lo que su atinado hechizo provoco, convertir al bravucón en un Frosty helado viviente, le resultaba algo difícil de ver sin reír ruidosamente.

Pero su mala suerte lo atrapo, escucho el ding de la puerta automática abrirse, seguido de un par de risas, su pulso se acelero al distinguir claramente esas risas. Rápidamente se escondió tras los estantes, tenia que salir de ahí, pero una vez mas, su plan fallo, Chum chum fue el primero en verlo y no tardo en ir a saludarlo con alegría.

–Hola kyle – saludo animado

–Ah… hola – respondió con dificultar intentado recuperarse, pero su estallido de alegría pareció esfumarse al centrar su vista en el acompañante de Chum chum

Había pocas cosas que kyle no podía hacer, y una de ellas era disimular, era obvio que se sentía incomodo, cosa que Fanboy noto y tomo de la peor forma, creando un sin fin de ideas negativas sobre si, sintiendo el rechazo de kyle.

–Oye kyle viste lo que le paso a Boog – pregunto Chum chum acercándose

–Si, ahora es una paleta helada – respondió

–Tenía los ojos saltones como una rana, pensé que era una especie de zombi helado jejeje – rió el menor

–Si, zombie helado – repitió Fanboy sin mucho animo

Su voz sonaba triste, kyle decidió mirarlo, sin decir nada.

Chum chum seguía enlistando un montón de cosas graciosas a lo que se parecía Boog en ese momento, solo que nadie mas parecía seguirle la conversación.

–Pero ¿como termino así? – pregunto el menor a Fanboy

Fanboy se encogió de hombros – No lo se, tal vez fue por una brisa helada

–¿Una brisa helada? – repitió con incredulidad el pelirrojo

–Bueno si, podría ser jejeje – Fanboy se sintió avergonzado al responder con una teoría tan tonta

–Si, fue una corriente de aire ártica – secundo Chum chum entusiasmado elevando sus brazos – ¿tú que opinas kyle?

–Yo… yo tengo que irme, deje mi caldero encendido y tengo que ir a revisarlo - con cada palabra que decía retrocedía un paso mas alejándose – Así que los veré después

Sin dar más explicaciones kyle salio de ahí no sin antes dirigirle una mirada rápida a Fanboy, una mala idea, ya que pudo distinguir una expresión triste en su mirada.

Salio tan rápido como se lo permitieron sus piernas, llegando al costado derecho del Frosty de cara al estacionamiento, recargo su espalda contra la pared intentando tranquilizar sus fuertes palpitaciones.

No sabía que lo irritaba más, tener que esconderse de ese par o que una parte de él se sentía culpable al ver esa expresión de tristeza en el rostro de Fanboy.

¿Que mas podía hacer? No evitaba a Fanboy por que se sintiera molesto, era por que se sentía avergonzado consigo, el solo verlo, le recordaba lo que paso, poniéndolo nervioso e incitándolo a huir lejos. Casi como un ladrón que tiene que huir de la escena del crimen.

La próxima vez que necesitara comprar algo mandaría a su elfo, pensó agriamente, para después sentirse un completo tonto.

–¿Que estas haciendo?

Kyle chillo asustado, sintiendo una corriente fría bajar por su espalda, volviendo su mirada al frente aturdido.

–¡Tú otra vez! – Vio de mala gana a su elfo frente a él – Deja de hacer eso, me asustas – demando sintiendo cierta pena

–¿Hacer que? – pregunto el elfino sin comprender

–Aparecerte de la nada

–Desde cuando eres tan asustadizo

–Y tú, desde cuando te dedicas a seguirme

El elfo estaba apunto de dar sus razones del por que se encontraba cerca del Frosty mercado a esa hora, cuando un par de voces atrajeron su atención, el niño morado y su compañero menor salían del local, miro a Fanboy por un segundo y luego giro su vista a kyle, era obvio que algo se traían esos dos.

–¿Por que evitas a Fanboy? – pregunto directamente

–Yo no lo evito, ¿por que habría de evitarlo? – contesto el pelirrojo a la defensiva

–Entonces, ¿por que te ocultas?

–No lo hago

–¿Que fue lo que le hiciste?

–Nada

–¿Que fue lo que te hizo?

–Imaginas cosas elfo escribano

Bingo_. _Ahí estaba la razón, Fanboy le había hecho algo al chico y por eso actuaba tan raro últimamente, concluyo el elfo.

–Hizo algo que te molestara – cuestiono el elfino

–¿Que es esto? un interrogatorio matutino – se quejo kyle comenzando a desesperarse.

–Rompió uno de tus delicados juegos de té – se burlo, sabia bien de la existencia de un juego de té oculto entre sus cosas, que bajo ningún motivo dejaba que alguien mas tocara.

–Cállate

–O tu amiguito hizo algo para avergonzarte – intento adivinar esta vez, obteniendo una mirada enojada del joven mago

–¡Quieres dejarme en paz! – exclamo molesto, antes de alejarse de ahí a grandes zancadas

El elfino lo observo irse sin moverse de su sitio, sea lo que sea que hubiera hecho el niño morado, si que termino por alterar los nervios del pelirrojo, una cosa era segura, no tardaría mucho en averiguarlo, por lo regular kyle se delataba a si mismo todo el tiempo, como acaba de hacerlo hace un momento.

El elfo suspiro cansado, esos niños y sus problemas, solo le resultaban remotamente interesantes.

Y como lo predijo, tras el transcurso de un par de días, en los que puso mas atención de la debida en los asuntos de kyle, fue que se dio por enterado de lo que parecía ser el gran dilema que mantenía a ese par distante, claro esta, que tuvo que soportar algunos insultos y gritos en el proceso, al intentar de nueva cuenta, provocar alguna reacción al chico con sus preguntas.

Si lo meditaba, resaltaba la duda del por que esa abrupta separación, siendo que precian estarse llevando bien, a pesar de ser tan distintos en personalidad. Ahora la sola mención del nombre de Fanboy provocaba que kyle se colocara a la defensiva, evitando de sobre manera hablar con respecto al chico fanático.

Lo irónico era, que a pesar de su clara negativa a hablar sobre el tema, kyle parecía pasar más tiempo del debido inmerso en sus pensamientos, que aseguraba, vagaban en dirección al susodicho niño morado.

Los signos lo delataban, suspiros, miradas perdidas, el completo abandono de sus actividades de estudio, junto a sus ya prácticamente inexistentes prácticas de hechizos.

El elfo rodó sus ojos con hastío, al encontrarse a kyle espiando tras una esquina a Fanboy y Chum chum, que jugaban cerca del parque. Ya era suficiente, no tenía nada más por ver para confirmar su teoría.

Suspiro pesadamente, no creyendo en su desfotuna, después de todo él solo era un elfo, no cupido…

* * *

_Finalmente pude subir este capitulo después de mucho, me sentí algo presionada y siento si decepcione a alguien con esta continuación pero señores, conmigo ningún Fankyle será así de fácil, no con la clase de kyle evasivo que me gusta describir. En fin no tengo mucho que agregar._

_Agradezco los comentarios de** Mimichibi-Diethel**, **Invasora Irken C**. **de Vasquez**, **angel-black-14, Princes-Slash, Rot, Username 166, nekito-chan, shinoby** **nehoby** y **Mirelle Sky**, muchas gracias a todos._

_Y en especial a **Alejandra leona**, me hiciste pensar seriamente en como seria un noviazgo entre estos dos y te agradezco la paciencia, ya se que me demoro años en hacer que esos dos se den un beso por lo menos._

_Y no olviden dejar sus comentarios al igual que sus sugerencias, dudas, correcciones, saludos o lo que quieran, será bien recibido._

_Saludos y gracias por leer._


End file.
